<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight by arewefalling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536933">Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewefalling/pseuds/arewefalling'>arewefalling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No One Here Is Bulletproof [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lonely Merlin (Merlin), M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin), Poetry, Prose Poem, but i love it, this one is rlly sad lol, tw gwaine death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewefalling/pseuds/arewefalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope you find what you're looking for"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No One Here Is Bulletproof [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second in a collection of poems written for the 12 year Merlin Anniversary. Kind words are appreciated!!</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Perished</p><p>in the light</p><p>my     light</p><p>my     love</p><p>my lonely knight</p><p> </p><p>warrior first</p><p>with the kindest eyes</p><p>I came so far to find you</p><p>my travelling knight</p><p>always true</p><p>always there</p><p>hearing my voice call</p><p> </p><p>fighting wars</p><p>fighting for justice</p><p>fighting for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                                                                          always</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                   fighting for me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                       the way I should have</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                              would have</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                            fought for you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and then</p><p>at the end</p><p>fighting for your life</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                       <em>I wasn’t there</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                          to save you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                this time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>my knight</p><p>my solitary wanderer</p><p>how lonesome you once were</p><p> </p><p>my</p><p>knight</p><p> </p><p>my lovely,</p><p>lonely</p><p>knight</p><p>how lonesome am I</p><p>now that you have left me</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>D.E</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>